One Day At A Time
by Sara1991
Summary: When Tohru is attacked late at night Kyo becomes super protective & never leaves her alone…believing that her being attacked was his fault…even though Yuki is the only one blaming him.
1. Chapter 1

Kyo-19 x Tohru-19

Hatori-29

Shigure-29 x Akito-24

Yuki-19

Ayame-29 x Mine-25

Haru-18 x Rin-21

Hiro-13 x Kisa-14

Momiji-18

Kagura-20

Ritsu-27

Kureno-28 x Uo-19

Hana-19

Kazuma-43

* * *

It was late at night when Tohru was just getting off of work; she was walking home when she heard a noise behind her.

Tohru and Kyo had moved back into Shigure's old place because it didn't work out in the city far away.

Shigure lives in the main estate with Akito.

Hatori and Mayuko didn't work out, so he's back in the main estate.

Ayame and Mine live in the city and are expecting their first child.

Ritsu and Mitsuru live in his family's hot springs away from everyone; they constantly apologize to one another.

Yuki lives in the city with Machi, who just moved in with him.

Hiro and Kisa still live at home with their families.

Kagura lives in the main estate somewhere as does Momiji; but not together.

Haru and Rin live somewhere in the country; they are trying to start a family.

Kureno and Uo live in the city somewhere; as does Hana. Tohru visits them often.

"Hi Tohru; are you heading home?" Momiji asked looking at Tohru as she started walking down the street.

"Oh yes; what are you doing?" Tohru asked kindly.

"I am going to see my mutter; father and I are going to tell her that I'm her son. We're not going to make her remember everything, but we're going to talk. Hopefully it all goes well." Momiji said happily.

"Oohh…I hope all goes well as well. You'll tell me how it all goes?" Tohru asked curiously.

"But of course. Oh, but I have to go." Momiji said happily.

"Ok; good luck!" Tohru called as Momiji left.

It was a cold, dark and windy fall night and Tohru was starting to regret not calling for someone to walk home with her.

Well, you saw why Momiji couldn't walk with her; Yuki had to study, Akito was sick, so Shigure was staying with her. Haru and Rin were busy together, Ayame and Mine were busy with the shop, Hatori was busy with Akito, Hiro and Kisa were too young, Kagura didn't care because she was still hooked up on Kyo, Kureno, Uo and Hana all had to work, Ritsu was Ritsu and Kyo was at the Dojo.

Sure, Tohru could've asked Kyo to come walk her home, but she didn't want to distract or interrupt him.

As Tohru got to the woods that led to her new home she heard another noise; she was pretty sure it wasn't Momiji.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing out here so late at night? And all alone?" A strange man asked, making Tohru feel uncomfortable; she was sure he was very drunk.

"I'm just heading home." Tohru said as bravely as she could.

"Out here?" The man asked kind of shocked.

"Umm…" Tohru started, unable to think of something to say.

"Such a pretty girl out here all alone." The man said in a drunken stupor as he reached for her hair.

"Well I'm going to go now." Tohru said softly as she turned to walk away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going in such a hurry? It's very rude to walk away from someone who is talking to you." The man said as he grabbed roughly by her arm and pulled her back to him; he then pushed her to the ground.

"Relax…I'm not going to rape you; you're not my type." The man said before slapping Tohru hard across the face.

Although the man said he wasn't going to rape her, Tohru still panicked…especially when he sat on her and pinned her down.

"Now just hold still and it'll all be over in just a little bit." The man said before he started just punching and beating the crap out of Tohru.

"Hey, what's going on over here?!" Tohru vaguely heard Kyo yell.

"Ky-Kyo…" Tohru called weakly.

"Got to go." The man said taking Tohru's bag.

"Wait…my mom's…" Tohru started before passing out.

"Tohru!" Was the last thing Tohru heard Kyo yell.

"Oh no Tohru!" Kyo yelled freaked out as he made his way over to her; he also seen the man who attacked her run away. Oh how he wanted to go after him; but Tohru meant so much more to him then beating the crap out of some guy.

"Kyo, what's going on?" Haru asked walking by along with Rin.

"What happened to Tohru?" Rin asked panicked.

"Some guy beat the crap out of her. Take her back to the house and call Hatori." Kyo said simply, handing Tohru over to Haru.

**Two Hours Later:**

Kyo searched and searched, but couldn't find the guy. All he could find was Tohru's bag with everything still in it.

"At least her mother's picture is ok…" Kyo sighed as he started heading back to his house.

When he got home the police were there question Tohru, who was barely conscious.

"Kyo." Tohru cried as he walked over.

"Do you know her?" The officer asked seriously.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend; I stumbled upon her when the guy finished beating on her. My cousins here stumbled upon me as I was carrying her home. I went to find the guy, but I couldn't find him. All I found was Tohru's things; he must've dropped them somewhere along the way." Kyo admitted calmly.

"Well consider yourself lucky you didn't find the guy…or we'd have to arrest you." The one officer said calmly.

"We got her statement and a sketch of the guy; we'll start a search tonight and call you all if we find anything." The other officer said seriously.

"Tohru, are you ok?" Kyo asked worriedly as he sat in front of her.

"M-mom…" Tohru stuttered out.

"I have her right here." Kyo said pulling out the picture of her mother and handed it to her.

"Thank you…" Tohru said softly before slipping back into darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

"Tohru, please come back to me." Kyo said as he sat next to Tohru's bed, holding her hand.

Tohru had been in a coma for about two weeks now; she had a black and blue eye, her chin was bruised, she had three broken ribs total and her right arm was broken in four different places.

Hatori had offered to take care of Tohru at the family's estate and all that; but the police insisted that she be taken to an "actual" hospital.

Uo and Hana were there with Tohru every day before and after work; they were there now.

"Why are you still here? It's your fault that she's in here in the first place." Yuki said pissed off when he came to visit.

"She's my girlfriend; I'm not leaving her side." Kyo said seriously, becoming pissed off.

"What do you mean it's his fault?" Uo asked right away.

"He wasn't there to walk her home; he was too busy training at the dojo." Yuki said pissed.

"And where were you? What were you doing that was so important that you couldn't walk her home?" Hana asked, looking directly into Yuki's eyes.

"I was studying." Yuki said proud of himself.

"Well…so was Carrot Top. It may not have been school related; but he was still studying just like you. You could've stopped studying for however long it took to go get her and walk her home. Before you point your fingers at someone else, look at yourself." Uo said very annoyed.

"Fine…but it's still his fault." Yuki said dully.

"That's it; if you can't be civil, you can just leave. You should be here for Tohru and only Tohru. I don't care how much you and Carrots over here don't get along! You are here for Tohru and if you just want to pick fights, you can leave! Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Uo asked pissed off while Hana's electrical signals started going off.

"Yes, you're right; I'm sorry." Yuki said giving up.

"You may stay." Uo said calmly as she looked back at Tohru.

**Two Hours Later:**

"Mom…" Tohru mumbled in her sleep.

"Tohru? Can you hear us?" Kyo, Uo and Hana asked at the same time while Yuki stood there and watched; he was still pissed off at Kyo and he couldn't believe Uo and Hana, Tohru's best friends, were taking Kyo's side.

Maybe it was because Yuki still really loved Tohru…even though he was with Machi. Well he was; she broke up with him the other day because he called her Tohru during sex.

"Mom…don't go." Tohru continued to mumble, making Kyo, Uo and Hana worry.

"Tohru, can you hear us? It's Uo, Hana and Kyo." Uo said as she knelt right next to Tohru's bed and took her hand while Hana sent Tohru some good waves.

"Uo?" Tohru asked opening her eyes for the first time in two weeks.

"Tohru!" Everyone exclaimed happily.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked confused.

"You were attacked on your way home; don't you remember?" Yuki asked right away.

"Yuki? Kyo? Where's Kyo?" Tohru asked panicked which upset Yuki.

'How could she want him when it's his fault she's like this?' Yuki asked himself as he continued to watch.

Hana could feel the negative waves coming from him so she just gave him a look that made him freeze.

"I'm right here." Kyo said calmly as he held Tohru's hand.

"Kyo…thank you for saving me." Tohru said softly with a small smile.

That's when Yuki had had enough; he stormed out of her room, slamming the door on his way out and left.

"Yuki? Did I say something wrong?" Tohru asked confused.

"No…he's just being petty." Uo said calmly.

"Yes; from what I understand, Machi broke up with him two days ago." Hana said calmly.

"Oh…I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do for him." Tohru said sitting up a little.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kyo asked right away.

"I'm a little sore; but I'm ok." Tohru said with her signature smile.

"I'm so glad. I was so scared; I thought I lost you." Kyo said as he gently hugged her.

"Oh Kyo…I'm sorry." Tohru said as Tohru does.

"It's not your fault." Uo and Hana said at the same time.

"What happened to the man who attacked me?" Tohru asked scared.

"We don't know…" Uo mumbled.

"They haven't found the guy." Hana said sadly.

"I looked, but I couldn't find him; I only found your bag and stuff. But he did take any money you had in your wallet." Kyo said sadly.

"Oh…what about mom?" Tohru asked becoming panicked.

"She's right here." Uo said showing Tohru the picture of her mother.

"Oh thank god…" Tohru breathed out as she took and held the picture of her mother.

**Three Days Later:**

The doctors had made Tohru stay for another three days before letting her go home.

Everyone came to visit her…everyone except for Yuki; he stayed at his apartment and moped.

Momiji, Kisa and Hiro were there every day…Hiro claimed he was only there because Kisa was worried; but deep down he was worried as well. Momiji was very worried and was there telling stories to lift Tohru's spirits up.

Shigure and Akito visited twice; but Akito was very pregnant and didn't feel like going to the hospital often.

Haru, Rin and Kagura visited two of the three days

Ayame and Mine visited once and Mine kept Ayame intact.

Hatori visited but was asked to leave because he kept undermining the hospital staff.

Ritsu visited once, but was escorted out by security for apologizing too loud and too much; he apologized the entire way out.

With the exception of the last few days Kureno was there every day with Uo; but he was on a business trip and couldn't get back to see Tohru out of the hospital.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Kyo asked looking at Tohru.

"Yeah; I'm ready to go home and sleep in my own bed." Tohru said with a smile.

"I bet." Uo said with a smile as Kyo helped Tohru up…


	3. Chapter 3

**A Week Later:**

"Are you ok?" Kyo asked for the third time that hour.

"I'm ok; a little uncomfortable." Tohru said as she sat on the new couch.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Kyo asked right away.

"I think you should go back to the dojo. I know how much you love it; you must miss it so. And Uo's coming over in an hour." Tohru said softly.

"Mmm…ok… But I'm not leaving until she gets here." Kyo said seriously after mumbling.

"Ok." Tohru said with a smile.

During the last week Kyo had become super protective of Tohru; he never wanted to leave her side. He even started doing all the cooking and cleaning; but Tohru insisted on doing all that when she was better.

"Let's get this party started!" Uo exclaimed walking in with Hana.

"Hana! I thought you had to work." Tohru said concerned.

"Uo said she was coming to visit; I just had to come as well. I called in sick; they seemed happy." Hana said creeping Kyo out.

"Oh Hana; I'm so glad you came as well." Tohru said happily.

"So…you can't do a whole lot…how about we play a game of Rich Man Poor Man?" Uo asked holding up a deck of cards.

"Ooh, I'd love to." Tohru said happily.

"What about you Carrots?" Uo asked looking at Kyo.

"He's going to dojo; I insisted. He hasn't been there in over a week. I told him you'd be here, so I'd be fine for a little bit." Tohru said happily.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Kyo asked seriously.

"Three hours; I have to be to work in three and a half." Uo said seriously.

"Ok…" Kyo said before leaving.

As soon as he left Haru, Rin, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro showed up.

"Alright; now it's a party." Uo said as everyone sat down to play Rich Man Poor Man.

"Kyo, I'm surprised to see you here." Kazuma said when he seen Kyo walk through the dojo's doors.

"Tohru insisted that I come for awhile." Kyo said calmly.

"What about Tohru; how is she?" Kazuma asked seriously.

"Her friends Uo and Hana are there with her…and I think I seen Haru and Rin stopping by. I know she's in good hands." Kyo said seriously.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Kazuma asked.

"Two and a half hours…so if you could remind me?" Kyo asked looking at his father.

"Of course." Kazuma said with a smile; he had seen how protective and attentive Kyo had become since Tohru was attacked.

**Two & Half Hours Later:**

"See you next time!" Kazuma called to Kyo as he left.

"Yep, see you next time!" Kyo called back; he felt very exhilarated. He got to train and now he was going home to his Tohru.

"What in the hell?" Kyo asked in shock when he seen everyone in his house.

"Sorry Kyo; but they all came after you left." Tohru said softly.

"It's fine; you're safe and that's all that matters." Kyo said as he sat next to Tohru.

"Well I have to get going; can't be late to work. You two take care." Uo said as she hugged Tohru and shook Kyo's hand before leaving.

"I must be going as well." Hana said also hugging Tohru.

"We'll stay and hang out with you!" Momiji said happily.

"Yay." Kyo said sarcastically.

"Oh Kyo, you're no fun. But we have to be home anyways; Rin and I have some stuff to take care of. And I promised Kisa's mom I'd drop her off." Haru said with a mischievous smile.

"Ok. Thank you for coming and keeping me company." Tohru said happily.

"Thanks for having us; it was fun. Your friends are…interesting; but that's what I like about them." Rin said happily.

"Bye Tohru; I'll see you soon." Kisa said hugging Tohru.

"Bye." Hiro said simply as he left.

"I wonder what type of important stuff Haru and Rin have to do together." Tohru wondered out loud.

'Oh Jeez…' Kyo thought to himself as he leaned back into the couch.

"Is someting wrong?" Tohru asked softly.

"No, nothing at all." Kyo said calmly.

"Ok. So do you want to watch a movie?" Tohru asked looking at Kyo.

"Are you hungry?" Kyo asked seriously.

"No, Hana made dinner; she left you a plate in the microwave." Tohru said softly.

"Oh cool. Then a movie it is. You pick one out while I get my food." Kyo said going to the kitchen.

Tohru went to take a drink of water that Uo had left her when she turned on the TV.

However, when she turned the TV on she dropped her water and the glass shattered…


	4. Chapter 4

"Tohru…what's wrong?" Kyo asked concerned as he was immediately by her side.

When he got over there he seen she was staring at the TV.

Police are looking for Naru Kenda

He is wanted for rape and assault

If you see him do not approach him; just call the police right away.

"Is that the man who attacked you?" Kyo asked seriously.

"…Yes…" Tohru said slowly.

"Well…at least now I know what he looks like…and his name. But…if it makes you feel better I won't go after him; if I see him I'll call the police." Kyo said when he seen Tohru's face.

"Thank you Kyo." Tohru said softly as she hugged him.

"You're welcome…anything I can do to make you happy; but I'm also going to keep you safe." Kyo said seriously.

"I know." Tohru said softly.

"Are you ok?" Kyo asked seriously.

"Yeah…I think I'm going to take a nap though." Tohru said looking up at Kyo.

"Ok. Do you want me to come with you?" Kyo asked looking at Tohru's pale face.

"Yes please." Tohru said as tears starting forming in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry; I'm here. And I promise you; I will protect you with all that I have." Kyo said hugging Tohru.

"Thank you." Tohru said as she stood in Kyo's arms and cried until she passed out from exhaustion.

"I will protect her." Kyo said to himself as he carried Tohru up to her room; he sat in the chair next to her the entire time.

**Two Hours Later:**

"Mmmm…" Tohru moaned as she started to wake up.

"Good morning sleepy head." Kyo said with a smile as he stretched.

"Did you stay there the entire time?" Tohru asked only slightly shocked.

"Yep; I'd stay with you no matter how long it took." Kyo said with a soft smile.

"You could've stayed in the bed with me; it'd probably be a lot comfier." Tohru said looking at Kyo.

"Eh…I'm ok. How are you feeling?" Kyo asked looking at Tohru.

"A lot better thank you." Tohru said with a smile.

"Tohru, Kyo, we're here to visit! Kyo, you'd better not be deflowering our little flower!" Shigure yelled up the stairs.

"I'll kill him!" Kyo exclaimed as Tohru giggled a little.

At the sound of Tohru giggling, Kyo calmed down a little; she hadn't giggled like that since the incident.

"There you two are." Shigure said as he stood there with Hatori and Ayame.

"Hi." Tohru said softly.

"Are you ready to have your cast removed?" Hatori asked seriously.

"That's today?" Tohru and Kyo asked shocked.

"Yeah." Hatori said plainly, but with a smile.

"Yes, yes; I'm very ready to have it off…as long as it's truly time." Tohru said happily as she looked at Hatori.

"Trust me, it's time." Hatori said with a smile.

"Where's Akito?" Tohru asked softly as Hatori got everything ready.

"At home resting. She said I could tell you this; she's pregnant." Shigure said with a smile.

"Oh congratulations!" Tohru exclaimed happily while Kyo smiled and Hatori walked over with all of the tools.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"How does that feel?" Hatori asked when he removed the cast.

"A lot lighter." Tohru said with a smile.

"It feel better?" Kyo asked looking at Tohru.

"A lot better." Tohru said with that same smile.

"So we should warn you; there's a guy on the loose attacking women…" Ayame started.

"We know; we saw it on the news already. It's the same guy who attacked Tohru." Kyo said clenching and unclenching his fists to keep himself as calm as possible.

"Well at least now we'll know who to keep an eye out for." Shigure and Ayame said at the same time.

"I'm surprised Kyo hasn't gone looking for him already." Ayame said seriously.

"If I see him I'm going to call the police." Kyo said calmly.

"Really now? I thought you of all people would beat the crap out of the guy…" Yuki said walking in.

"I made a promise to Tohru; and I plan to keep it." Kyo said gritting his teeth.

"Did I miss something?" Tohru asked confused.

"No; they're still the same as usual." Hatori said before feeling her forehead.

"Is something wrong?" Shigure asked right away.

"Tohru has a fever." Hatori sighed as he got out a thermometer.

When he took her actual temperature, it was 101.5.

"So you need to take it easy and rest." Kyo said seriously.

"Ok." Tohru said softly.

"Would you like some soup?" Kyo asked right away.

"Sure, I'd love some soup." Tohru said with a smile.

With that Kyo kissed her forehead and then went to make her some soup to help her feel better.

"How have you been Yuki; I haven't really seen you around lately. How is Machi?" Tohru asked softly while Hatori went downstairs.

"I've been ok…really busy. I don't know how she is; we broke up." Yuki said calmly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Tohru said sadly.

"It's ok; we just weren't meant to be." Yuki said still calmly.

Ayame wanted to say something but Hatori called him away.

"Come on Yuki, let's let her rest; she doesn't need any stress right now." Shigure said seriously.

"Yes, ok." Yuki said following him downstairs.

"How is she doing?" Kyo asked right away.

"She's just fine no thanks to you." Yuki said right away.

"Yuki, that's enough. Kyo's been through enough as is; he already blames himself. He doesn't need your help." Ayame said being very serious at the moment.

"Fine…I'm going home." Yuki mumbled before leaving, slamming the door on his way out.

"That boy…" Hatori sighed as Shigure got a call from Akito.

"Well, I've got to go; Akito's calling for me. Tell Tohru, I hope she feels better soon." Shigure said leaving along with Ayame.

"I'll stop by later to check up on Tohru. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest." Hatori said seriously as he too left.

"Yes of course." Kyo said as he continued to make Tohru's soup…


	5. Chapter 5

**A Week Later:**

"How are you feeling today?" Kisa asked looked at Tohru as she sat at the table.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." Tohru said with a smile.

"I'm so glad." Kisa said happily.

"So am I. The person who did that to you is nothing but a coward." Hiro said folding his arms across his chest.

"Thank you." Tohru said softly; she was still scared.

"Hiro's right; only a coward would attack a girl on her own." Haru said as he brought over some food.

"I should really be cooking for all of you; you're all guests." Tohru said freaking out a little.

"No, it's fine; I've been learning how to cook." Haru said as he sat down.

"This is very good." Kisa said with a smile.

"She's right; this is delicious." Tohru said with a smile.

"It's alright." Hiro said calmly.

"I'm glad you like it." Haru said with a soft smile as he pushed his hand down on Hiro's head.

"Ow; that hurts! Let go! I'm sorry; the food's good!" Hiro exclaimed as Haru pushed down on his head.

After a few seconds, Haru let go and looked at Tohru.

"So Kyo's training again?" Haru asked seriously.

"Oh yes; he's bound and determined to become stronger. But he only goes if someone else is here with me. He doesn't want me to be alone; and neither do I. I know this may be weak, but I'm still afraid to be alone." Tohru admitted with her head down.

"It's not weak; it's very strong. Kazuma always said it's best to admit our weaknesses in order to be strong. Eventually you'll be able to go out or be home alone." Haru said sincerely.

"It's about time you admit you feel weak; you're always so happy and cheerful. You always put someone before you; now you're putting yourself first. It's annoying when you put everyone first all of the time." Hiro said calmly while squinting at Tohru.

"Aww thank you." Tohru said happily.

"This doesn't mean I like you or anything." Hiro said seriously.

"Right." Tohru said with a smile.

Hiro has come a long way since they first met; he actually secretly liked Tohru a little…but he still loved Kisa; so he still gets jealous.

"So when will Kyo be back?" Haru asked calmly.

"I don't know; he said a few hours." Tohru said with a smile.

"Who cares?" Yuki asked walking in.

"Yuki; what brings you here?" Tohru asked with a smile; she always loved seeing her friends.

Poor Tohru; she doesn't know how Yuki truly feels in this situation.

"I came to see you of course. How are you feeling?" Yuki asked with a charming smile.

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you for asking." Tohru said with a smile.

"Can Tohru and I have a few minutes to ourselves?" Yuki asked looking at Haru, Kisa and Hiro.

"Sure." Haru sighed as he took Kisa and Hiro outside.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." Haru said seriously just before he left.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked softly; she was really confused.

"Tohru, I want you to break up with Kyo and date me; I love you so much." Yuki said seriously as he took her hands in his.

"I love you too; but you're more of a brother. I really love Kyo." Tohru said with a smile.

"No! No, you just think you really love Kyo. He's all wrong for you. If you and I had been dating, you would've never been attacked." Yuki said before he tried to kiss her.

"Yuki no!" Tohru screamed getting Haru's attention right away.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Haru asked in shock.

"I'm trying to get Tohru to understand how I feel about her. And then she needs to realize she feels the same!" Yuki insisted; he had lost it.

"Yuki, I think you need to leave; she loves Kyo." Haru said pulling Yuki away.

"No, she loves me!" Yuki insisted.

"No, I love Kyo." Tohru said calmly; she was becoming upset.

"You'll realize that you're wrong; you'll come to me…and I'll be waiting." Yuki said as he ran out of the house.

"What was that?" Tohru asked before passing out; she was so upset.

"Tohru!" Haru and Kisa exclaimed in shock while Hiro stood there in shock.

**Two Hours Later:**

Tohru was still passed out, sleeping on the couch when Kyo got home.

"What's going on?" Kyo asked when he seen Tohru sleeping on the couch with tear stains on her cheeks.

"Yuki confessed to her how he felt about her and went a little crazy. Don't worry; I stopped him before he could physically hurt her." Haru said seriously.

"Other than that, she's ok?" Kyo asked looking at Tohru.

"I'm not sure; she seemed really shaken as she passed out." Haru explained as Kisa sat with Tohru and Hiro stood outside…


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Hours Later:**

Tohru was making dinner; Haru, Kisa and Hiro already left.

Kyo was outside taking out his frustrations of Yuki out on a poor tree when Tohru walked out.

"Kyo, are you alright?" Tohru asked softly.

"Couldn't be any better…" Kyo growled as he continued punching a tree.

"Dinner's ready." Tohru said softly.

"Ok." Kyo said as he stopped doing what he was doing; he could hear how upset Tohru was just by her voice.

"Are you really mad at Yuki?" Tohru asked softly; she already knew that answer.

"Yes, I'm mad at that damn rat…and that's all he is; a dirty sticking rat!" Kyo yelled, but calmed down when he seen Tohru flinch.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you." Kyo sighed.

"It's ok; I understand why you're mad." Tohru said softly.

"I hate to have to do this to you, but I don't want you around Yuki unless somebody else is with you. I know it may not sound fair, but its only for…" Kyo started, but was stunned when Tohru hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"I agree; I don't want to be around him alone anymore." Tohru said scared; she didn't know why, but she was.

"Ok. What's for dinner?" Kyo asked looking at Tohru.

"Hamburger Steaks and rice with steamed vegetables." Tohru replied softly.

"That sounds really good; let's go eat." Kyo said with a calming smile.

"Yes, let's." Tohru said happily once again.

**After Dinner:**

"I'm going to take a bath." Tohru said getting up slowly.

"Would you like me to join you?" Kyo asked noticing her hesitation.

"Yes please." Tohru said softly.

"Ok…" Kyo said standing up; he enjoyed taking baths with Tohru.

Tohru had already gone to the bathroom and started the water.

Kyo reached over and gently tapped Tohru on the shoulder.

"Wahhh!" Tohru screamed and fell backwards into Kyo's arms.

"Gah…I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Kyo said holding a very shaky Tohru in his arms.

"It's ok…I just didn't hear you." Tohru said softly.

"That man still being about scares you doesn't it?" Kyo asked seriously.

"Yes…but I know I have you to protect me." Tohru said a smile which set Kyo at ease.

"Yes, and I will always protect you. If not me, somebody will be with you." Kyo said kissing Tohru's head.

After everything was situated, Kyo and Tohru climbed into the tub and relaxed.

"Kyo…I love you." Tohru said as she leaned against Kyo.

"I love you too." Kyo said as he held tightly onto her.

After a few minutes Kyo started kissing and sucking at Tohru's neck causing her to sigh.

"Do you like that?" Kyo asked in a husky tone against her ear.

"Yes." Tohru breathed out.

"Do you want more?" Kyo asked kissing her neck.

"Yes." Tohru answered as she reached back and started to slowly stroke his cock.

"You are being such a naughty girl tonight." Kyo said before sealing her mouth with his.

"Mmmm…" Tohru moaned into Kyo's mouth when she felt him fondling her breasts; Kyo smiled in victory.

All Kyo wanted was for Tohru to be safe and happy; and lately she's just been scared and on edge. This is something Kyo could do to ease her body and mind.

"Enter me please Kyo." Tohru panted out.

Kyo didn't say anything; he just got positioned at her entrance. However, before he could enter her, a rock came crashing through the bathroom window.

"Damnit!" Kyo cursed as he completely missed Tohru's hold and pushed on her clit.

"Mmmm…" Tohru moaned in pain.

"Sorry." Kyo said right away as they stood up and wrapped up in their towels.

"What is it?" Tohru asked when Kyo went to look at what hit the floor; he seen Yuki jump out of a tree.

"That damn rat…" Kyo growled as he picked up the rock.

"Where are you going?" Kyo asked when he seen Tohru had gotten dressed and was heading out of the bathroom.

"I'm ending this." Tohru said annoyed; she was now pissed off. And if you know Tohru; that doesn't happen often; she was also sexually frustrated now.

"Yuki!" Tohru yelled when she seen him.

"Tohru…I'm sorry…" Yuki started as they approached each other; he was shocked when she slapped him across the face.

"I love Kyo and that's never going to change. Please, leave us…me alone. Give me and Kyo our space. Do it or I'll get a restraining order." Tohru said seriously.

"How can you love someone who let you get attacked? He wasn't there that night…" Yuki started only to be slapped again.

"Neither were you. Neither was Haru or Momiji…and I had seen Momiji just before. And before you say anything; he was going to meet with his mother. No one was there; I was alone. And as for Kyo, I told him to go train at the dojo; I said that I would be fine. If anybody's at fault for me being attacked, it's me." Tohru said seriously, pissed off.

"But…" Yuki started.

"No buts! Just go home!" Tohru yelled frustrated…in more ways than one.

"Fine…" Yuki mumbled as he left and headed elsewhere.

"Wow…I've never been so turned on in my entire life." Kyo said in shock.

Tohru came back inside, shut and locked the door and went right up to Kyo and kissed him very passionately…until neither of them could breathe.

"Let's go to our room." Kyo said out of breath.

"Yes, let's." Tohru said with a smile as she let Kyo lead the way…


	7. Chapter 7

Tohru and Kyo had been making out in their bed when Kyo finally, gently pushed Tohru to the bed.

"Do you want to?" Kyo asked looking at Tohru.

"Yeah." Tohru said as they removed their clothes; no bra toady.

"I love you Tohru." Kyo said as he pulled her over to him and very passionately kissed her.

"I love you too Kyo." Tohru said as she removed his shirt.

Pretty soon he could feel her already hard nipples on his chest as he pushed her down, onto the bed.

"Oh Kyo…this feels so good." Tohru moaned out.

"You have no idea on how good I can make you feel." Kyo said as he started to kiss down her neck to her perky breasts and started suck and tongue at her rosy, hard nipples.

After a while he started to just concentrate on sucking on her left breast while his hand fondled and pinched at her right.

"Tohru, can I remove your panties now?" Kyo asked, stopping what he was doing.

"Why, of course you can." Tohru said in a teasing tone of voice as she lifted her hips and butt off the bed.

He then slowly pulled her panties slowly off her hips, down her legs, over her knees and finally off her ankles; teasing her the whole way before he threw them on the floor.

"Could you go any slower; that took forever! I want you to touch me now." Tohru pouted.

"Now, now; if you're going to tease me; I'm going to tease you as well." Kyo said running his hand up and down her legs as he started suck on her right breast and pinch the left.

"Kyo! Kyo, ple-please don't tease me! I-I'm sorry. Ple-please touch me there; please!" Tohru begged.

"My, my, my; begging are we?" Kyo asked just barely running his hand over her wet pussy.

"Please Kyo; please. I want you." Tohru begged out again.

"Well, because you said please. Oh, someone's wet. Are you a naughty girl?" Kyo asked as he began to rub his hand on her very wet pussy.

"Kyo!" Tohru screamed out as she came; not caring who heard.

"And that's just from rubbing; I didn't even get my finger inside of you yet. Guess I'll have to take care of that." Kyo said as he stuck a finger inside of her, causing Tohru to have complete spasms as she grabbed a hold of the sheets.

He pumped his finger in and out of her for about a minute when he all of the sudden stopped.

"Do you want another finger in there?" Kyo asked noticing a look of disappointment on Tohru's face.

"Ye-yes ple-please." Tohru stuttered out.

"Ok; here it comes." Kyo said sticking a second finger inside of her causing her to cry out in pure pleasure.

After just a minute Tohru came hard on Kyo's fingers; he pulled out and licked them clean.

"Now it's your turn." Tohru said as he got up and pushed Kyo down onto the bed.

"Do you know what to do?" Kyo asked once Tohru got settled.

"Kind of; I grab it like this, right? And then I move my hand up and down, like this?" Tohru asked as she began to slowly pump his cock in her hand.

"Oh yeah babe; just like that." Kyo moaned out as Tohru began pumping him

"Or do you like it like this?" Tohru asked as she grabbed him with both hands and began pumping faster.

"Oh Tohru! Tohru, that feels so good!" Kyo moaned out as he came.

After he came she tasted him; but spit it out right away with how sour it tasted.

So after a few seconds she wiped her hands off on her stomach and leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock earning a low growl from Kyo as he threw his head back.

"Do you like that?" Tohru asked as she began kissing up and down his shaft.

"You have no idea." Kyo said as he began to pant.

"Well then, how about this?" Tohru asked before she put his cock in her mouth and started to suck.

"God damnit Tohru…" Kyo growled as he grabbed her head and pushed her up and down.

After a minute or two Tohru began to gag and Kyo came, holding her head there, making her swallow everything that came out.

After a few seconds Tohru was able to push him away and spit out what she could before Kyo pushed her to the bed.

"My, my, my; what a naughty girl you are, Ms. Hanson." Kyo said as she gave him a wicked smile.

"But, you like me this way when it comes to sex." Tohru said slyly.

"Yes, yes I do. Now lay back and relax and I take you to Nirvana." Kyo said kissing her lips, then her neck; where he left a hickey or two. He then sucked on each breast and moved down her stomach ever so slowly until he reached the top of her sex.

"Ready for my tongue?" Kyo asked looking up at Tohru.

"Yes." Tohru breathed out in anticipation.

"Good, because here it comes." Kyo said kissing her pussy lips a few times before sticking his tongue deep within her causing her to scream and cry out in pleasure that she hasn't felt since the first time they did it.

"Oh my god Kyo; it feels so fucking good!" Tohru cried out.

After just a few seconds Tohru came hard, squirting and pussy farting as she did so.

"Man Tohru; you taste amazing. But I think it's time, don't you?" Kyo asked climbing up to Tohru, positioning his cock at her entrance.

"Yes, yes I think it's time as well. Please Kyo; please take me again." Tohru begged as she felt his cock twitch at her entrance.

"As you wish." Kyo said pushing himself all the way inside of her; he started out at a slow and steady pace.

While he went at that pace Tohru was softly moaning and panting as she held onto his shoulders and spread her legs to make it easier for him.

Pretty soon Tohru had reached a small orgasm and that's when Kyo began to speed up and grabbed her legs to push himself deeper.

"Oh Kyo, Kyo!" Tohru screamed out as he gave her please she had never felt before.

"Does it feel good Tohru?" Kyo asked picking of the pace yet again.

"No, it doesn't feel good; it feels amazing! Please more! Please harder!" Tohru begged out as she hugged him to her.

"I'm so glad. Oh!" Kyo grunted as he put Tohru's legs over his shoulders and went harder and harder, hitting her G-spot.

He did this for a few minutes when Tohru started to spasm.

"Kyo! Kyo, I'm going to cum again; you're going to make me cum again! Please Kyo; I'm so close!" Tohru cried out as her juices began to flow.

"Good girl! Cum for me; cum Tohru!" Kyo said as he pushed again and again like a wild animal.

Not long after he said that, Tohru came extremely hard screaming his name and clawing at his back as her legs went limp.

"Oh Tohru; I'm going to come too!" Kyo groaned as he pushed deeper into her.

"Please not inside of me; I'm not ready to get pregnant yet." Tohru pleaded.

"Then where can I cum? Can I cum on your tits? Hurry and answer; I'm so close." Kyo grunted, trying to hold back.

"Yes. Yes, please cum on my breasts." Tohru begged as Kyo pulled out.

Once out he began to pump himself for just a few seconds before he came all over her breasts and a little on her stomach; he then fell next to her, both of them panting hard.

"I love you Kyo." Tohru said once her breathing calmed down.

"I love you too Tohru." Kyo said as he rolled to hug her.

"Shall we go to sleep now?" Tohru asked.

"Nah; let's go take a shower and get cleaned up first." Kyo said calmly.

"Ok." Tohru said with a smile as she got up and followed Kyo to their bathroom.


	8. Sorry

I would like to apologize for not updating recently or whatever. I've been struggling with my arthritis, depression, numbness in my thumbs & writers block...but as of late mainly the depression. Please bare with me as I try to get better. I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry once again...

Sara1991


End file.
